reaper_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Oliver
Sam Oliver (played by Bret Harrison) is the not-so-intrepid hero of our story: a college-drop out (it made him sleepy) still living with his parents and working at an alternate universe Home Depot in the suburbs of Seattle, Washington. His best friend Sock is the ultimate slacker, his boss is a tool, and his seven-year-long crush on his coworker is going nowhere, but his parents love him so much! They love him so much they have never made him do anything he didn’t want to, ever. He is their baby, and he can do no wrong in their eyes. Surely that’s gotta count for something, right? Unconditional love IS pretty sweet, especially when they're constantly riding his little brother Except their love happens to have a few strings attached that they’d never really explained to Sam. Horrible, horrible strings. Like that they may have sold his soul to The Devil before he was born, to save his dad from a mysterious terminal illness. Overview Upon learning of his infernal debt, Sam initially thought that he was instantly doomed to be dragged down to Hell, only to be informed by the Devil that he is required to function as a bounty hunter for Hell - for the rest of his life. He now collects souls for the Devil using various vessels (which vary by episode), with the assistance of his best friends Sock and Ben. Ben states in the pilot, God granted each human with free will, therefore it's not possible for one human to sell another person's soul. A quitter by nature, Sam's morality was immediately pressed when he realized that if he didn't go along with his part of the bargain, more and more people would be hurt because he failed to capture the escaped souls. Sam is also given various powers to capture each soul, but these are often as much a hindrance as a help. In the Season 1 finale, it is revealed that at least one of these abilities was retained from when Sam inadvertently used telekinesis trying to save a large heavy box from falling onto Andi's head on the pilot episode and by preventing a washing machine from falling onto himself in the last episode. Whether or not he is able to use any of the other powers he gained in the first season is yet to be revealed. In Season 1, Sam briefly dated Cady Hansen, the daughter of The Devil’s girlfriend. Sam spent most of this relationship worrying that Cady was The Devil’s daughter. Eventually, she left him and followed her mom to New Mexico, just in time for Sam to immediately start dating Andi, she of the eons-long-crush. Their relationship went through many ups and downs in a very, very short period of time as Andi found out what her boyfriend did for a living. At the end of Season 1, the demon Tony tells Sam that he believes Sam's parents were paid by the Devil to carry his (the Devil's) baby, though Sam's mother denied this, and the Devil admits that he would probably not answer Sam honestly if asked about it. Sam is easily frightened by most things, yet frequently yells at and criticizes the Devil while asking for special treatment while believing he hasn't gotten any. It is learned in Season 2 that Sam is the Devil's son. Sam, Sock, and Ben then reunite with an undead Mr. Oliver. Then in " " Mr. Oliver asks Sam to send him to Hell so that he could find Alan (who was captured by The Devil). So Sam sends him to Hell. Later Mr. Oliver sends Sam a text saying that he made it and he should have brought water. Powers *Telekinesis. *Visions. *Electric conductivity. *Insect manifestation. *Object teleportation. *Fire control. *Possible invulnerability. Category:Characters Category:Facts Category:Powers